Brian Heffron
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | billed = Pepperland | trainer = Al Snow Bone Crushers Wrestling School | debut = March 1994 | retired = }} Brian Heffron (May 18, 1973),better known by the ring name The Blue Meanie, is an American professional wrestler and actor. He is best known for his appearances with ECW from 1995 to 2000 and WWE from 1998 to 2005. Contents hide Professional wrestling career Early career Heffron started wrestling in the Midwest out of Al Snow's Bodyslammers Pro Wrestling Gym in Lima, Ohio in March 1994. He continued to wrestle in various independent wrestling promotions throughout the Mid-Atlantic and Midwest regions until 1996. Extreme Championship Wrestling The Blue World Order (1995–1998) Heffron was noticed by Raven and Stevie Richards at a Steel City Wrestling show in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, and was asked by Raven to become Richards' sidekick in ECW. He went on to become The Blue Meanie, taking his name and persona from the villains of the 1968 animated film Yellow Submarine, in 1995 in ECW at the November To Remember 1995 event. He was the flunky for Richards, who was the flunky for Raven. Heffron, Richards, and Nova performed several skits but their most famous was the bWo, a parody of WCW's top heel group, the nWo. Meanie played the role of Da Blue Guy in the bWo, lampooning nWo member Scott Hall's nickname "The Bad Guy". Return (2000) Under the name Blue Boy, Heffron returned to ECW in 2000. During this period, Heffron had lost over 100 pounds of weight. His gimmick was that of an arrogant stud who would insult the looks and weight of fans and other wrestlers, in an ironic twist. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment Bluedust (1998–2000) Heffron made his WWE debut on the November 22, 1998 episode of Sunday Night Heat. He spent some time in the WWE as part of Al Snow's J.O.B. Squad. He rose to short prominence as Bluedust, a revival of a 1996 mockery of the Goldust gimmick he used in ECW, this time paired with Goldust himself. Bluedust and Goldust were pitted against one another at WWE's St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House pay-per-view, a match Goldust eventually won. Heffron would later be pulled under Goldust's "spell", calling him "mommy" and serving as a manager, all the while bickering with Goldust's other manager, Ryan Shamrock. After Goldust dumped both Meanie and Shamrock, Heffron made little headway in the WWE and left shortly thereafter. Return (2005) The Blue Meanie appeared at WWE's ECW One Night Stand pay-per-view on June 12, 2005. He made headlines at the event for being bloodied and deliberately (and legitimately) injured by WWE wrestler JBL. A few weeks after the incident, during which time Heffron indicated on his website that he was considering pursuing legal action against JBL, it was announced that he had signed a short-term deal with WWE and reformed the bWo with Stevie Richards and Simon Dean (formerly Nova). On the July 7 episode of SmackDown, the bWo drove to ringside in JBL's limousine, then proceeded to spraypaint "bWo" on the hood. This led to a No Disqualification match between JBL and Meanie later that evening, which Meanie won after interference from Richards and World Heavyweight Champion Batista. The Mexicools later defeated Meanie, Richards, and Nova in a six-man tag match at The Great American Bash. Independent circuit (2005–present) In 2005, Heffron wrestled at Hardcore Homecoming against Tracy Smothers in what commentator Joey Styles called a "comedy match", and also appeared with Raven during Raven's match against Sandman. In April 2006, Heffron announced on his blog that he had been diagnosed with empyema, and had undergone emergency surgery to have part of his lung removed. On June 3, 2007, he defeated Smothers to become the World Champion again, but lost it at the next event on August 5, to Jason Bane in a Street Fight. On September 8, he defeated Troy Justice to become APWF Heavyweight Champion. On December 28, he was managed by Tammy Lynn Sytch and teamed with The Patriot to defeat The Sychadellic Sissies (Ace Darling and Nicky Oceans) at National Wrestling Superstars Holiday Tour. On January 18, 2008, he defeated Danny Demanto at a National Wrestling Superstars event in Manville, New Jersey. On April 12, he and JD Love defeated Zaquary Springate III and Isys Ephex in a surprise appearance at 2CW's Living on the Edge. On August 8, 2010, Heffron was slated to appear at the TNA Hardcore Justice; however, he could not attend the event and was replaced by a fake Blue Meanie named The Blue Tilly. On September 4, 2015, Da Blue Guy, Big Stevie Cool and Hollywood Nova reunited as the Blue World Order for Chikara's 2015 King of Trios tournament. They were eliminated from the tournament in their first round match by the Devastation Corporation (Blaster McMassive, Flex Rumblecrunch and Max Smashmaster).5 Monster Factory (2012–present) Heffron, under his Blue Meanie name, currently wrestles and is a trainer at Monster Factory. Acting career Heffron has appeared in the WB sitcom Nikki, the documentary film Beyond the Mat, the film Communication Breakdown, and the cult horror film Swamp Zombies(with Dan Severn). He also starred in the films Curse of the Wolf, Fist of the Vampire, and Warriors of the Apocalypse. He had a small cameo in the film The Wrestler. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Meaniesault (Moonsault) ** People's Leg Drop (Running delayed leg drop, with theatrics) ** Snap DDT * Signature moves ** Body avalanche ** Bulldog ** Diving splash ** Elbow Drop ** Hip toss ** Inverted atomic drop ** Scoop slam ** Short-arm clothesline * Double team finishing moves ** With Nova *** Blue Light Special (Wheelbarrow facebuster / Implant DDT combination) * Managers ** Chastity ** Mini Meanie ** Mrs. Patricia * Entrance music ** "What Would You Do" by Tha Dogg Pound (ECW) ** "MMMBop" by Hanson (ECW) ** "Come Out and Play" by The Offspring (ECW; used while teaming with Raven) ** "bWo Theme" by Swamp Candles (ECW / WWE; used while a part of the Blue World Order) ** "Let Me Clear My Throat" by DJ Kool (ECW; used while teaming with Nova) ** "YMCA" by Village People (ECW; used when they won) ** "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy" by Revolting Cocks (ECW) ** "Armed & Rambunctious" by Steve Goomas and Dougvid Perkins (WWF; used while a part of the J.O.B. Squad) ** "Here We Go" by Mark Sandell and Neal Watson (WWE) Championships and accomplishmentsedit * Allied Powers Wrestling Federation ** APWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling ** CAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** Hardcore Hall of Fame (2014) * Freedom Pro Wrestling ** FPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Stevie Richards * Memphis Championship Wrestling ** MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jim Neidhart * NWA New Jersey ** NWA World Light Heavyweight Champion (New Jersey version) (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #'143' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 ** Ranked #'500' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 * Steel City Wrestling ** SCW Television Championship (1 time) ** SCW Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Stevie Richards, Nova, and Cactus Jack * Ultimate Pro Wrestling ** UPW Internet Championship (1 time) * West Coast Wrestling Connection ** WCWC Pacific Northwest Championship (1 time) See also *Brian Heffron's event history External links * Category:American wrestlers Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:1973 births Category:1994 debuts Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3K Wrestling Fighting Athletes alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association current roster Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Great Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Lucky Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Sabu alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestling executives